The Party
by Giggled36
Summary: Tory is at Hiram's birthday party with the rest of the gang. All sweet and peachy, nothing can go wrong. But with Tory and the gang anything can happen. Rated T because I don't know what is going to happen. Some ToryxBen later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first ****_Virals_** **fanfiction. I have alot planned for this story and possibly some ToryxBen later on. You know the deal, ****I don't own any ****_Virals_**** characters, settings, etc... All rights go to Kathy and Brendan Reichs. **** Although that would be awesome. Well I hope you enjoy!**

Wednesday morning.

I wake to the sound of my screeching alarm on my phone.

_Blargh!_

After I shut the stupid thing off, I hop up and grab some clothes and hop in the shower. After I get out and get dressed I look at the time.

_9:46 Plenty of time.  
><em>  
>I run downstairs and smell bacon and pancakes cooking. It's obviously not Kit cooking.<p>

_Whitney_

Oh great. The blonde bimbo is here. I slap a fake smile on my face and try to slip out the door without them noticing. I'm almost at the door when I hear her. "Oh Tory dear. Where are you going? Come sit and have some breakfast."

_Blargh_

"No thanks Whitney. I have to leave for the party." I say as _sweetly_ as possible.

You all are probably wondering what I mean by "party". Today is Hiram's birthday, and his parents invited our families over for a little get together at his house. And of course me, Ben and Shelton. But since Kit has to work it is going to be just me. Whitney? She doesn't know that she is invited.

"Oh alright dear, have a good time but don't do anything with those_ boys." _She adds as much snark as she can into that last word.

I slam the door shut before I have a chance to say anything sassy back to her and head off to the party.

**Hey! Thanks for reading. I don't have any set dates when I am going to update, but I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow.  
>Please review! It means a lot to me!<br>**-Pingyoping


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is that chapter I said I would have up! Enjoy. Oh same old disclaimer as always. ****_I don't own Virals... Blah Blah. _****You get it. Now on to the story.**

**Tory's POV:**

When I got to Hi's complex everything was set for the party, all the decorations. Streamers, balloons, ribbons, happy birthday signs everywhere.

All of the sudden a yell distracts me from my thoughts.

"Tor! Hey guys, she's here!" Hi yells to presumably Ben and Shelton.

My guess was correct. As if on cue Ben and Shelton come walking around from the corner of the building.

"Hey." Ben and Shelton say at practically the same time. I smile back at them.

"Come on lets go out back for some food." Says Hi.

So we all walk out back. I put my little present on the table in the corner. Ruth comes out with a big birthday cake.

"Alright everybody, gather around! Come over here Hiram, sit here." She says pointing to the end seat at the long table.

I let everybody else take there seat and look around. Ben and I are the last two standing and there is only one chair.

I look over at him and he looks at the chair, then me and says "Go ahead sit, I'll stand."

"Okay thank you." I say back to him.

After we eat and open presents it is time for everybody to leave. Hi stands by the gate and waves everybody bye.

When the rest of us head out to leave he stands in front of the gate not letting us pass.

"No-o-o. And where do you think you three are going?" He says to Ben, Shelton and I. I look back at them confused.

"Um... home Hi. We don't exactly live here." I say back.

"Funny Brennan. But it's my birthday and I want to do something special with my best friends. You don't have to go home at any specific time now, do you?" Hi says with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't think so." Says Shelton.

"Fantastic. Now get your shoes and follow me." Says Hi with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you up to Thickburger..." Says Ben

"Oh you'll see Blue, you'l see."

**Hey everyone. Sorry, I know I said I would have the chapter up Sunday, but I keep putting it off and then I had school. So here is this chapter for you. Sorry if it's not the best but I have big plans for where this is going. Thanks to the 3 reviewers for the first chapter! And I hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
><strong>-Pingyoping


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. Explanation below. *enter disclaimer here* Well enjoy..**

After about a half hour of walking to who knows where, Ben finally says something.

"Thickburger, you better hurry up with this _surprise._"

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Says Hi.

And then after about 5 minuets we are a little bit passed the bunker and looking at the trees.

"What the-..." Shelton

"How did you..." Ben

What we are looking at is a tree house. Almost invisible, behind all the leaves of the trees.

"SURPRISE!" Yells Hi.

"When, why, and how did you build that?" I say to Hi.

"Well great and fearless leader. I wanted a place we can actually enjoy the view of our amazing island. So here she is!" He says.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on up!" Hi practically yells at us.

So I wearily head over to the ladder ans start to climb. Surprisingly, it's sturdy.

"Don't worry Tor, I got ya." Says Ben quietly enough that only I could hear him.

_What was that about? _I wonder

When I finally getto the top, i hoist myself inside and stand up. There are three windows facing over the beach and over the trees.

"Wow..." I mutter.

"So..? What so you think?" Asks Hi.

"It's amazing Hi." Shelton says

Then a strong gust of wind blows and then...

_Crash! _

**Dun Dun Dun? Hey everybody. I tried a new format for this chapter. Depending on how it looks I might go back and fix the rest of the chapters. The only reason I am updating right now is because I'm home sick! Yeaa- No. -_- Anyways please review! I'll get the next chapter up only if I get 4 more reviews? (or if i can't wait to update) Okay thanks..  
><strong>-Pingyoping


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. Special thanks to ****WingedArcher01, ****stormyskies73, and ****RandomRower19. *enter disclaimer here* Here's the story.**

Ben's POV:

_Crash!_

After a second of pure chaos I look move the wood and leaves off of me and sit up.

"Guys? TORY?" I shout.

Then there's movement to my left and I leap up and move the rubble.

"Yeah, I'm okay Ben." Shelton

"Where's Tory?" I ask Shelton in a frantic rampage.

"Yea I'm alright Ben, thank's for asking." Says Hi.

"Where was Tory standing." I ask Hi.

"Right about there, I think." he says and points to a spot in the rubble.

I walk over to the rubble and then I hear it, just barely, but I hear her.

"Ah what the hell..." It's Tory. "HI? SHELTON? BEN!" She screams.

"Tory I'm here, we are all okay. Are you okay?" I ask her while moving the rubble off her.

"M- my shoulder." She says clutching her arm to her chest.

"What happened? Can you sit up?" I ask her Kneeing next to her side.

"AH! Jesus that hurts." She says gritting her teeth.

"Here..." I say lifting her up by her legs and her back.

"No Ben you don't have to." She says. Then her arm starts to involuntarily shake.

"You're hurt, look, your arm is shaking. You might fall down and hurt yourself even more. No Tor." I say sternly back to her.

"Fine." She says, a look of defeat on her face.

As soon as I take my first step she cries out in pain and the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tory. This is probably going to hurt really bad." I say to her, guilt laced in my voiced.

"Come on guys, we have to get Tor back to the bunker." I say to the guys.

Then I slowly walk off to the bunker.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review! I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow (hopefully). Constructive criticism is seriously helpful so please mention anything.  
><strong>-Pingyoping


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. The only reason I'm updating now is because I have a snow day today. Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed! Some slight BenxTory in this chapter. *enter disclaimer here* Well enough babbling here you go!**

**Ben's POV:**

When we get to the bunker I lay Tory down on the couch and she winces.

On our way here she started to cry a river of tears. This must hurt really bad because Tory has such a high pain tolerance.

"We need to get Kit. Or bring her _to _Kit or whatever, but Tory you're really hurt." Says Shelton.

Tor doesn't respond, she just lays there staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Tory, I'll carry you up to your house and see what Kit wants to do." I say to her.

"Fine." She says. It was sharp, cold and quiet.

I walk over to her and pick her up and she winces with pain again.

"I'm so sorry Tory." I whisper to her.

Then we walk up the beach to Tor's complex.

When we are about 100 feet from her house she tells me to put her down. I oblige and slowly put her on her feet, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist so she doesn't fall.

When we get to the door, Hi rings the doorbell and Kit comes to the door.

**Tory's POV:**

"TORY WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST GOING TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Kit yells after we explain what happened.

Then he looks down and sees Ben's arm wrapped around my waist.

"TORY BRENNAN!" Kit yells and points at Ben.

"Look Sir, she hurt herself and..." Ben goes on explaining trying to help but it was only making it worse, I was going to flare if they kept at it.

"Guys stop!" I half shout.

Then i slip out of Ben's arm and slowly walk upstairs to my room, wincing with every step.

I get to my room,shut the door and sit down on the floor leaning up against my bed.

"TORY! COMEDOWN HERE WE NEED TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL." Kit yells to my room.

_No! Not a hospital! I can't what if they find out about... _

Then, my thoughts are interrupted by a small knock on my door.

"Tory, it's me, can I come in?" Ben asks.

"It's open." I say back to him.

He slowly opens my door and walks in, closing it behind him. He walks over and sits down next to me on the floor. Then he puts his arm around me and I lean into his chest.

"This is going to be a really stupid question but, are you okay?" He says

"I-I'm fine, I mean my shoulder hurts but I'm fine. Ben I can't go to the hospital. They might find out about us." I say back. Ben's grip tightened around me.

"Tor. Shelton looked it up. For what happened to you they won't do any shots or anything like that. You're going to be fine, but you need to go to the hospital. Okay?" Ben says to me.

"Yea okay, fine let's go." I say back to him.

When I try to stand up, there is shooting pain around my right shoulder and I involuntarily cry out in pain and Ben turns around to me.

"Here." he says and he leans down and picks me up and then stands me on my feet.

"Thanks.." I mutter to him color rising to my cheeks.

"No problem." He responds putting his arm around me.

Then we walk out the door and down the hall to go to the hospital.

**Hey thank you for reading. Okay let's get this out now, I'm not the best at wringing fluff scenes so sorry if I disappoint you guys I try my best. Please review! I will be updating ASAP.  
><strong>-Pingyoping 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I didn't die don't worry. I have been trying to update for a while but I would end up getting like 40 words written and then stare at the page for ten minuets. I know this is very overdue but... it's here now!*enter disclaimer here* Please read author's note at the bottom of the page and here ya go! **

**Ben's POV: **

Hiram and Shelton had to leave before we left for the hospital. So it's Kit driving us and Tor and I in the back.

Tory's face is up close to the window and her legs are close to her body. Whenever we hit a bump in the road, her grip on her other arm tightens and her knuckles turn white.

I wish that there were something I could do but I think if I tried to help her right now she's bite my head off.

After about the fifteen minuet ride it takes to get to the hospital, I help Tor out of the car while Kit heads into the hospital to fill out the Triage papers.

"He's really mad right now..." Tory says just as soon as the doors of the ER close.

"He will get over it," I say "he just wants to make sure you're okay."

She just mumbles as a response to that.

When we sit down and get the Triage papers filled out, they take us into the actual center area and evaluate her. They ask her questions like 'How did this happen?' and 'What's your pain level at right now?'. The whole entire time Tor's leg is bouncing and I can tell that she is worried about being in a hospital right now.

"Alright, we will call you out as soon as we can." the nurse says to us.

"Thank you." Kit says as Tor gets up and heads out the door into the waiting room again.

After about another 20 minuet wait , a nurse finally walks through the door and says "Victoria Brennan."

Tory and Kit stand up and I follow them into the ER room and sit down. Instead of sitting or laying down on the bed, Tory stands and starts pacing around the room, not saying a word.

"Alright how did this happen?" The nurse asks and and Tory recalls the whole entire thing again.

After taking notes about what happened the nurse finally says "Alright, follow me and we will take you in for some X-rays" Tory curtly nods and follows her, her face expressionless.

**Hey guys, alright, i know that chapter was probably pretty bad but I just wanted to get something up after not updating for so long. I am going to write the next chapter for this as soon as this uploads. I will (hopefully) end up posting the next chapter tomorrow! Thank you to anybody who is still reading this. Please review it keeps me going!  
><strong>-Pingyoping 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, I know I meant to post earlier but things got ahead of me. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM! *Enter Disclaimer Here...* Well here you go...**

**Tory's POV: **

The nurse led me out of the room and down a maze of hallways.

We finally made it to the X-ray room and she had me stand up against a board. She told me to move in doifferent ways and to stand still..

After about 7 or 8 minuets she came over the microphone in the small room and said "Okay Victoria, you can move now."

So I walked away from the board and started pacing the room again.

"Alright, we are done here. I will have the doctor take a look at them and then she will be in to see you and tell you the results, okay?"

"Yup." I said.

"Follow me." She said and led me back down the series of halls to the room again. 

**Ben's POV:**

Kit and I sat in silence for a bit and the I heard him curse under his breath.

"Is something wrong sir?" I asked him.

"Yeah... LIRI needs me in right away. Ben, can you bring Tory home on your fathers boat?" He said to me.

"Yeah of course. Here let me call him." I replied.

So I grabbed my phone and walked to the other side of the room and called my dad.

After a couple minuet conversation with him I said to Kit "Alright. He's good with it."

"Fantastic, thank you so much Ben. Please tell Tory what happened. See you later." Kit said and rushed out of the room.

When Tory came back into the room she looked around and then looked up at me, with out even asking her question I knew what she was wondering. _Where's Kit?_

"LIRI called and he had to go down. Tom and I are supposed to bring you home." I said.

"Okay..." She said quietly.

I sat back down as Tory started pacing the room again.

After a 5 minuet wait the doctor walked in.

**Hehehe... Hey guys. Somethings i have to discuss. First of all. MAJOR CLIFFHANGER. And i am sorry. But I had to getsomething up. I meant to get it up a couple days ago but I had some things happen that kind of took my focus off of the story. And another thing, I know it seemed irresponsible of Kit for leaving Tory at a time like this but it ties in to what is going to happen later on. The next chapter will be up later tonight I PROMISE! Well until later...  
><strong>-Pingyoping


	8. Explanation

p style="text-align: left;"Hey guys!br /Okay, I don't even know where to start. I am unbelievably sorry about the /While I was writing, I kind of lost all motivation to /Also, there were a lot of things going on in my life at that time. br /Now I am back, strongBUT, /strongI won't be updating quite as much. I just joined the JV lacrosse team at my school and have practice every /That being said, starting Saturday (3/29) I will only be updating on /One last thing, my Spring Break is also coming up in like 2 weeks? I think, so I will have some things to post /The story isn't going to be as long as I planned since Terminal already came out. I don't really want to continue, maybe one shots or something that don't tie in with a certain time span. br /Also, my username has changed now. It was Pingyoping, now it is Giggled36. That's all about /Thank you guys for understating and sorry strongbookgirl/strong for being such a "meanie".br /strong-Giggled36/strongbr /br /p 


End file.
